criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Famous Mistakes
Famous Mistakes 'is a case featured in ''Criminal Case as the ninth case of the game. It is the ninth case of Palmwood and the third case in High Lands. Plot Chief Holland asked the player and Teresa to meet with Dave Parker at the 'Star Awards' ceremony happening that night. There the player, Teresa, and Dave grabbed their seats ready to start watching the show; as soon as the curtains open, a scream of fright was heard across the theatre as the body of Sebastian Booth was seen displayed on the main stage. Upon finding some clues, the team managed to narrow the search of the killer to five suspects: Alexa Vicardi,the award show's host that had a grudge against the victim for trying to sabotage the ceremony; Noel Booth, the victim's brother that hated him for stealing their father's heritage; Owen Andrews, the victim's bodyguard that was disappointed in the victim for not helping Owen's mother that was on an hospital bed dying because Owen didn't have the money to pay the treatments; Sofia Ribero, a Spanish singer that was later found out to be the victim's secret girlfriend and Sarah Peters, a co-star of the victim with a serious hatred against him for stealing her spotlight and winning the 'Revelation Award' instead of her. The team grabbed enough evidence to make an arrest. The team went to confront Owen Andrews, our killer; Owen initially denied his involvement in the case but ultimately snapped once Teresa brought up his mother's passing. Owen started saying that Sebastian was an ungrateful man, telling that he spends his day saving Sebastian's life but he couldn't spend a few thousand to save Owen's mother out of pure greediness. In court, Judge Cook feeling sympathetic with the situation she was facing in court, decided to sentence Owen to 25 years in jail with psychiatric counseling. After the hearing in court, the team started, once more, looking for clues about the recent poison murders. Following some looking around the Afterparty Venue, the team discovered a crate filled with poisoned food to be handled at the party, that upon analysis give the team a DNA fragment, most likely from the serial killer now dubbed by the team as the 'Mister Venomous'; however Winston told the team that the fragment would take a few days before a full decryption. The team also managed to help Alexa with some chores before the ceremony resumed. In the end, everything was going according to plan; 'Mister Venomous' was about to be unmasked and the case was closed so the team decided to go for a drink at the local bar. It was a perfect ending to this chapter of the long story. However, peace doesn't last in Palmwood, so Chief Holland met with the player and the rest of the team at the bar and said: 'Everyone... I don't know how to say this to you but... Teresa ... has been kidnapped!'. For a few moments, the world shattered around our team. Barely did they know that the worst was yet to come... Summary Victim *'Sebastian Booth '(found with his head crushed on the main stage) Murder Weapon *'Star Awards' Trophy''' Killer *'Owen Andrews' Suspects Profile *The Suspect has seen A Darkness to Come. *The Suspect takes Nevrax. *The Suspect is a Capricorn. Appearance *This suspect has no physical traits. Profile *The Suspect has seen A Darkness to Come. *The Suspect takes Nevrax. Appearance *The Suspect wears a golden brooch. Profile *The Suspect has seen A Darkness to Come. *The Suspect takes Nevrax. *The Suspect is a Capricorn. Appearance *The Suspect wears a golden brooch. Profile *The Suspect takes Nevrax. *The Suspect is a Capricorn. Appearance *The Suspect wears a golden brooch. Profile *The Suspect has seen A Darkness to Come. *The Suspect takes Nevrax. *The Suspect is a Capricorn. Appearance *The Suspect wears a golden brooch. Killer's Profile *The killer has seen A Darkness to Come. *The killer takes Nevrax. *The killer is a Capricorn. *The killer is male. *The killer wears a golden brooch. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1https://criminalcasegame.fandom.com/wiki/Pain_in_the_Neck?action=edit&section=11 *Investigate Main Stage. (Clues: Broken Keychain, Victim's Wallet, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Sebastian Booth) *Examine Broken Keychain. (Result: Backstage Key; New Suspect: Alexa Vicardi) *Speak to Alexa Vicardi about the murder. (Prerequisite: Backstage Key restored; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's Office) *Investigate the Victim's Office. (Prerequisite: Alexa interrogated; Clues: Faded Photo, Locked Cellphone) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Family Photo; New Suspect: Noel Booth) *Talk to Noel Booth about his brother's death. (Prerequisite: Family Photo unraveled) *Examine Locked Cellphone. (Result: Cellphone Photo) *Examine Cellphone Photo. (New Suspect: Owen Andrews) *Ask Owen Andrews about the victim. (Prerequisite: Owen Andrews identified) *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Threat) *Analyze Threat. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has seen A Darkness to Come. ) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes Nevrax) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2https://criminalcasegame.fandom.com/wiki/Pain_in_the_Neck?action=edit&section=12 *Talk to Sofia Ribero about working with the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Afterparty Venue) *Investigate Afterparty Venue. (Prerequisite: Sofia interrogated; Clues: Box of Trophies, Locked Box) *Examine Box of Trophies. (Result: Bloody Pin) *Analyze Bloody Pin. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a Capricorn; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Desk) *Investigate Desk. (Prerequisite: Bloody Pin analyzed; Clues: Torn Fabric, Victim's iPear Watch) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Security Sweater) *Ask Owen Andrews why he tore up his sweater. (Prerequisite: Security Sweater restored) *Examine Victim's iPear Watch. (Result: Victim's iPear Watch) *Analyze Victim's iPear Watch. (12:00:00) *Ask Noel Booth about his relationship with the victim. *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Equipment Box) *Examine Equipment Box. (Result: VIP Card; New Suspect: Sarah Peters) *Speak to Sarah Peters about meeting the victim. (Prerequisite: VIP Card found) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3https://criminalcasegame.fandom.com/wiki/Pain_in_the_Neck?action=edit&section=13 *Investigate Bar. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Pile of Leaves, Slide Projector, Nominees Document) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Necklace) *Analyze Necklace. (12:00:00) *Ask Alexa why she smashed the necklace. (Prerequisite: Necklace analyzed'')'' *Examine Slide Projector. (Result: Slide Projector) *Question Sofia Ribero about getting her award speech cut by the victim. (Prerequisite: Slide Projector unlocked) *Examine Nominees Document. (Result: Letter of Dismissal) *Ask Sarah Peters about getting disqualified because of the victim. (Prerequisite: Letter of Dismissal unraveled) *Investigate Front Row. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Bloodstained Glasses, Broken Trophy) *Examine Bloodstained Glasses. (Result: Brooch) *Analyze Brooch. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a golden brooch) *Examine Broken Trophy. (Result: Trophy) *Analyze Trophy. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Trophy; Attribute: The killer is a male) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Face the Consequence (3/6). (No stars) Face the Consequences (3/6)https://criminalcasegame.fandom.com/wiki/Pain_in_the_Neck?action=edit&section=14 *Talk to Noel. (Available after unlocking Face the Consequences) *Investigate Main Stage. (Prerequisite: Noel interrogated; Clues: Torn Application, Old Planks) *Examine Torn Application. (Result: Noel's Application) *Analyze Noel's Application. (06:00:00) *Talk to some producers about Noel's application. (Prerequisite: Noel's Application analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Afterparty Venue. (Prerequisite: Producers interrogated; Clue: Trash) *Examine Trash. (Result: Lucky Charm) *Give Noel the lucky charm. (Prerequisite: Lucky Charm found; Reward: Lucky Necklace) *Examine Old Planks. (Result: Writing on Planks) *Analyze Writing on Planks. (06:00:00) *Ask Alexa about her connection to Noel. (Prerequisite: Writing on Desk analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:High Lands